Details in the Fabric
by Just Dramione
Summary: "Hermione, Malfoy got into a fight with a couple of deranged ex-death eaters, and Zabini is in critical condition, but Malfoy he didn't make it unfortunately." Hermione laughed "This is a joke right? Because I kept telling Draco to be careful and I was so worried he thought it would be funny to pull a sick prank on me right?" AU please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Day one

* * *

"Now, Granger you don't need to worry about me I'll be fine." Draco reassured his frazzled lover.

"B-but, what if something bad happens I don't want you to get hurt." She replied.

"Nothing bad will happen I promise, Granger."

"You'll be careful?" Hermione questioned.

"As careful as I can be." Draco answered heading out the of their flat with Hermione trailing behind him.

"I'll come down, and meet you at your office for lunch if you're available." She rushed out as she walked with him down to the aparation point.

"I'll look forward to it Granger." He smirk and stop just before aparating away.

"I love you." Hermione blurted out not expecting him to reply back, but after a moment of silence he replied.

"I love you too, Granger." and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Now be careful." She stressed

"Don't worry I will, Granger." He grinned, then he was gone.

Hermione walked back into the flat to get ready for work.

* * *

It was just about lunch time when Theodore Nott had burst into her office.

"Granger, you need to come with me." Nott said urgently.

"I'm sorry Nott, I can't I'm meeting Draco for lunch."

He frowned "Granger, this is serious you need to come with me."

"I told you I'm bloody busy."

"Granger, I mean it." Nott said in a dangerously serious tone.

She looked at him, she really looked at him and saw knew something bad had happened she bolted up out from behind her desk and approached Nott. He held out a trinket and told her to hold on as he mumbled a spell for the port key, and they were off.

"Nott, what's going on?" She questioned.

"There has been an accident." He stated hiding his emotions.

She gulped as she held her breath. " With Draco?"

Nott didn't answer as he nodded his head over to the scene where she saw Harry, and she knew that wasn't a good sign. Hermione began to approach Harry as the worry knotted in her stomach. "Harry what's going on?" she asked

"Hermione, I don't know how to tell you this." Harry frowned.

"What happened is Draco okay?" She questioned.

"Hermione, Malfoy isn't going to be okay." Harry informed her, and tear threaten to spill out of her eyes.

"What happened?" She choked out.

"Hermione, Malfoy got into a fight with a couple of deranged ex-death eaters, and Zabini is in critical condition, but Malfoy he didn't make it unfortunately."

Hermione laughed "This is a joke right? Because I kept telling Draco to be careful and I was so worried he thought it would be funny to pull a sick prank on me right?"

Harry frown and shook his head, and Hermione began to stop laughing and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up late in the evening she rolled over to see the space where Draco slept empty, then she began to sit up in their bed Draco's smell still lingering in the air. "Draco?" Hermione called out expecting him to reply "Draco, are you here?" Hermione persisted she got up out of bed, and she wandered out into the living room where she saw Harry sitting on the couch watching the television they had; Draco called it the plastic muggle noise box, then Hermione recalled what had happened that afternoon she choked out a sob, and Harry turned around giving her a sympathetic look he got up to approach her and give her a comforting hug.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about what happened today" The raven haired man said in a comforting tone.

"A-are you sure he's gone, Harry?" She choked out as her lips quivered.

"Well; I heard from St. Mungos, and they were able to bring him back although he's in the intensive care unit in a coma. But they might not be able to bring him completely back."

"How about Blaise how is he doing?" She asked concerned for Blaise as well.

"Zabini is out of intensive care, and he's actually awake he's going to be there for a couple of days."

"I need to go to St. Mungos and see Draco" Hermione went and grabbed her wand along with her coat.

"Hermione, you should stay here for the night, and go see him tomorrow." Harry insisted blocking the door.

"Harry, please get out of my way I need to see Draco." Hermione said trying to nudge her best friend away.

"Hermione, stay here and rest." He persisted.

"No, I can't just sit around here like an idiot." Hermione said stubbornly moving Harry out of the way so she could get to the aparation point.

"Hermione, wait!" Harry, but it was too late the stubborn former Gryffindor was already aparating to St. Mungos.

* * *

Once she had gotten there Hermione approached the front desk and asked where Draco Malfoy's room was the nurse peered up at her through her rectangle shaped spectacles.

"Only family can visit him at this moment ma'am; he's in critical condition." The nurse told her curtly

"He has no family, and I'm all he's got." She retorted hotly.

"Are you his wife or fiance?"

Hermione blushed a little at the thought. "I'm his fiance, and I would like to see him."

The nurse sighed, and she rubbed her temple. "Alright fine, his room is the last one to the right."

Hermione nodded curtly, and she rushed down to his room when she was blocked by Luna whom was wearing white healer robes out side Draco's door.

"Luna, let me in there." Hermione gritted out.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I don't think you should be in there Malfoy doesn't look too good." Luna told her in a calming tone.

"Luna, I just want to be there for him." Hermione weakly replied.

"You shouldn't see him like this if you wait here I can see if I'll be able to put some concealment charms on him."

"Fine I'll wait out here." Hermione agreed and sat down in the chair outside of Draco's door putting her head in her hands.

"Granger." A calm familiar voice said, Hermione's head shot out from out of her hands and she looked around to see Blaise in his hospital gown holding onto a silver pole with a bag of clear liquid attached to it.

"Zabini, you should be in your room." Hermione chided.

"I should be, but I'm not."

"How did all this happen?" The numb former Gryffindor asked.

Zabini sighed and sat down in the waiting chair next to Hermione. "Draco and I were following a ex-death eater known as, Vincent Adams and we suspected that he was involved with an anti-muggle and muggleborn operation, and we had reason to believe he was leading us to their headquarters but we were being lead in to a trap, and we ended up getting ambushed by deranged ex-death eaters. To tell you the truth Granger, Draco didn't want to head down there without backup, but I told him that it wouldn't be as bad as he thought it'd be even though he was right; we should have just waited and this is all my fault."

Hermione froze Blaise was blaming himself for this whole thing; although it was partly his fault Hermione thought of so many things she could say, but thought that it was best to remain silent instead.

After a couple moments of peace Luna came out of Draco's room, she looked towards Hermione, and a sad smile graced her lips. "You may go in, Hermione." Luna said then she moved aside so Hermione could get through.

Luna's gaze then fell on Blaise "You shouldn't be out of your room Blaise."

"I don't care that's my best mat in there, and I want to see him."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that, you're injured, and you need to go back to your room."

"I don't want to go to my sodding room, Lovegood I want to see Draco."

Luna approached Blaise, and took his arm in hers "Come on Blaise I'll walk you back, they need some alone time." The blonde said pulling Blaise along with her back to his room.

* * *

A/N: Okay guys so here's the second chapter, I hope you all like it. Also I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been going through some things, but I'll try to update more often. Thanks please review.


End file.
